


Charmingly Yours

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Comfort, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Safewords, Sub Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2; Jensen safe words during a scene. Jared comfort him.





	Charmingly Yours

Sometimes it is overwhelming to give his heart and soul to another man. It is exhilarating and freeing, yet with everything around him, the pleasure and heat becomes crying and fear. It was at that moment when the pain was too much to withstand, white-hot and burning him.

He writes in his confines, screaming out into the room. His sight has been taken from him, his freedom given to another and his heart feels like it is going to burst from his chest. His lungs will not expand, he cannot breathe.

He screams out the word he knows will save him, and automatically the pain vanishes.

Ropes burn away from his skin and a gentle hand cups his cheeks. Tender words of an angel surround his hearing and those same hands brush away the blindfold, thumbs brushing away the tears tumbling down his cheeks. His body is easily moved into soothing arms that are warm and safe and Jensen hurries in closer, nuzzling his Master's chest.

A steady heartbeat thumps against his cheek and Jensen smiles a little, loving his Master’s heartbeat that sings a soft, sweet song to him. Hands grace his spine, brushing up and down, and loving promise him that he is safe. He can see the pure devotion in Jared’s eyes, can feel the warmth of his love in his arms.

His words are harmony to Jensen’s ears, while little soft kisses from his lips take away all forms of pain and suffering. Jensen’s lungs, then, take in the biggest breath, and he melts, cuddling into Jared’s arms. “My perfect boy.” Jensen’s heart kicks with his Master’s praise, he is given a loving hug, held tight by strong arms that swaddle him in bliss, and a sweet kiss, and he smiles a little brighter.

They sit for a while, taking comfort in each other, and Jensen can feel Jared’s warmth, and his love, soaking into his body. He listens to the rhythm of his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing, and it is the most calming sound in the world, and in that moment, Jensen felt safe.

Exhausted, Jensen easily slips off to sleep, feeling Jared’s fingers brushing through his hair. Sleeping heals everything, a worry mind, an aching body, and pure bliss surrounds him. 

The following morning the bed is cold when Jensen awakens. He frowns, pouting as he opens his sleepy eyes. Normally he awakes to find himself being cuddled like a teddy bear by his Master, yet now Jared’s side of the bed is empty and Harley and Sadie are not in their normal lounging spot at the end of the bed either. 

Jensen believes Jared must’ve taken them for an early morning run therefore he starts to roll over and snuggle under the cozy soft blankets and wait for his Master to return but a red smug on his wrist catches his attention. ‘I love you,’ is written in red on his freckle skin. Jensen dashes into the bathroom and stands in front of the full length mirror and his eyes widen when he sees more writing scribbled on his body. 

‘You are the love of my life.’ ‘My heart beats only for you.’ ‘When I close my eyes, all I see is you.’ ‘I am extremely lucky to have you in my life.’ ‘When I found you Jensen; I found my soul mate.’

His chest, tummy, forearms and even his thighs are all marked with love messages, written by Jared. Each sweet message makes his heart do a little happy dance and he swoons, blushing bashfully. He may be alone in body without his Master, but in his heart, his Master’s love surrounded him. 

When Jared arrives home Jensen attacks him with kisses, and to him, the sound of his Master’s delightful laughter is the best song he’s ever heard. They cuddle up in bed, the pups snuggling at the end of the bed as Jared tucks Jensen into his arms, gently rocking him. 

Their lips meet again, kissing passionately, a few giggle escape pink lips as Jared tells Jensen all the things he adores about Jensen; the way he smiles brightly like a sunny sun on a summer day. How his soap/coffee scent blankets his body in a cozy embrace. The way his lips taste sweet like honey when Jared steals a kiss. 

With the sunlight filtering through the window, bathing them in warm sunshine, Jared hugs Jensen and smiles adoringly at him, softly whisper from his heart “I love you.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92479.html?thread=36690495#t36690495)


End file.
